MUSIC 470 SP 18 (20th and 21st Century Composers) Wiki
1910s - 1920s * Ligeti, Geörgy (1923 - 2006) McKinley * Dominick Argento (1927-Present) Celli * Lou Harrison (1917-2003) Schmidt * Leonard Bernstein (1918 - 1990) Dawson * John Cage (1912 - 1992) Dawson * Henry Brant (1913-2008) Celli * Henri Dutilleux (1916 - 2013) Dawson * Andrew Imbrie (1921 - 2007) Dawson * George Rochberg (1918 - 2005) Dawson * Iannis Xenakis (1922 - 2001) Dawson * Morton Feldman (1926-1987) Celli * Mel Powell (1923-1998) Schmidt * Luciano Berio (1925-2003) Schmidt * Vincent Persichetti (1915-1987) Celli * Milton Babbitt (1916 - 2011) McVey * George Crumb (1929 - Present) McVey * Thea Musgrave (1928- ) Celli * Thea Musgrave (1928 - Present) McVey * Witold Lutosławski (1913-1994) Celli * Lukas Foss (1922-2009) Celli * Luigi Nono (1929 - 1990) McVey * Karlheinz Stockhausen (1928 - 2007) McVey * Sofia Gubaidulina (1931 - Present) Schmidt * Samuel Barber (1910 - 1981) Lynch * Pierre Boulez (1925 - 2016) Lynch * Ben Johnston (1926 - Present) Lynch} * [[Gunther Schuller (1925 - 2015)] Lynch ** Early-Mid 1930s * Toru Takemitsu (1930-1996) Schmidt * Krzysztof Penderecki (1933 - Present) Schmidt * Peter Maxwell-Davies (1934 - 2016) Dawson * La Monte Young (1935 - ) Dawson * Bernard Rands (1934-Present) Celli * Alfred Schnittke (1934-1998) Celli * Terry Riley (1934-Present) Celli * Easley Blackwood Jr. (1933 - Present) McVey * Helmut Lachenmann (1935 - Present) McVey * Arvo Pärt (1935 - Present) McVey * Mario Davidovsky (1934 - Present) Lynch * Henryk Gorecki (1933 - 2010) Lynch * Pauline Oliveros (1932 - 2016) Lynch Late 1930s to Mid 1940s * William Thomas McKinley (1938-2015) Celli * Brian Ferneyhough (1943-Present) Celli * Ellen Taaffe Zwillich (1939-Present) Celli * Frederic Rzewski (1938-Present) Celli * David Stock (1939-2015) Celli * William Bolcom (1938 - ) Dawson * David Del Tredici (1937 - ) Dawson * Christopher Rouse (1949 - ) Dawson * John Corigliano (1938-Present) Celli * Meredith Monk (1942 - Present) McVey * Joan Tower (1938 - Present) McVey * Philip Glass (1937 - Present) Lynch * Steve Reich (1936 - Present) Lynch * Louis Andriessen (1939 - Present) Lynch * John Harbison (1938 - present) Lynch Late 1940s to 1950s * Oliver Knussen (1952-Present) Celli * Michael Gandolfi (1956 - ) Dawson * David Gompper (1956 - Present) Schmidt * Steven Mackey (1956 - Present) Schmidt * Aaron Jay Kernis (1960 - ) Dawson * Tod Machover (1953 - ) Dawson * David Rakowski (1958 - ) Dawson * Tristan Murail (1947 - Present) Schmidt * Beat Furrer (1954 - Present) McVey * Kaija Saariaho (1952 - Present) McVey * John Adams (1947 - Present) Lynch * Steven Stucky (1949 - 2016) Lynch * John Luther Adams (1953 - Present) Lynch * Michael Daugherty (1954 - Present) Lynch * Chen Yi (1953 - Present) Lynch * WolfGang Rihm (1952 - Present) Lynch 1960s - Early 1970s * TemplateLast, TemplateFirst (Born - Died) YourName * Lowell Liebermann (1961 - Present) Schmidt * Derek Bermel (1967-Present) Celli * Thomas Adés (1971-Present) Celli * Marcos Balter (1974-Present) Celli * Lera Auerbach (1973 - ) Dawson * Thomas Köner (1965 - ) Dawson * Jesper Nordin (1971 - ) Dawson * Lisa Bielawa (1968 - Present) McVey * Karsten Fundal (1966 - Present) McVey * Gabriela Lena-Frank (1972 - Present) McVey * D. J. Sparr (1975 - Present) McVey * Susan Botti (1962 - Present) Lynch * Jason Eckardt (1971 - Present) Lynch * Augusta Read Thomas (1964 - Present) Lynch * Eric Whitacre (1970 - Present) Lynch * Mark Andre (1964 - Present) Lynch * Lansing McLoskey (1964 - Present) Lynch 'Mid 1970s - Mid 1990's * Carl Schimmel (1975-Present) Celli * Andrew Norman (1979-Present) Celli * Katherine Balch (1991-Present) Celli * Mason Bates (1977 - ) Dawson * Abbie Betinis (1980 - ) Dawson * Ted Hearne (1982 - ) Dawson * Jimmy López (1978 - ) Dawson * Nina C. Young (1984 - ) Dawson * Andy Akiho (1979 - Present) McVey * Anna Clyne (1980 - Present) McVey * Stacy Garrop (1969 - Present) McVey * Hannah Lash (1981 - Present) McVey * Missy Mazzoli (1980 - Present) McVey * Tarik O' Regan (1978 - Present) McVey * Tina Tallon (1990 - Present) McVey Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse __FORCETOC__